Ric meets Bella (A Short Ric the Raven Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (Takes Place after the show) (Only own my OC, Bella!) Bella became friends with Ric after being being taken care of from harsh situations. The Raven and the Border Collie will come up to good adventures from harsh things to happen!
1. The Heatwave

**Hello! I'm back with another story! For now, this will be my first time writing a two-chapter Ric the Raven fanfic! If you don't know what or who Ric the Raven is, it is a British/German television cartoon with short-second clips, or other 5-minute short stories. In my headcanon, Ric can talk while in the actual show, he can speak..Raven. XD I only own my OC, Bella the Border Collie. Without further ado, let's get onto the story!**

_Meanwhile.._

Ric whistled as he walked around. It was a nice and pleasant day as the sun kept shining. It may not be hot out there, but the weather sure is a bit windy. Ric continued to walk until he saw a vending machine.

"A vending machine? Huh, maybe I'll get something.." Ric said to himself.

Ric walked towards the vending machine to grab a little something he would like. He took some coins out of his pocket, and then placed them inside the coin slot. The words now reveal a price of 75 cents. Ric wanted something that costs a dollar, but he would pick something else that costs 75 cents.

"Eh, I would try something else. At least I have 6 more coins left." Ric sighed.

He doesn't even have dollars since he left them at his apartment. He doesn't mind that when he has only an amount of coins in his right pocket. As Ric picked out something from the vending machine, the machine revealed a small water bottle. Ric picked up the bottled water, and then walked off.

"_It sure is a nice day out there.._" Ric thought.

Ric continued to walk, until the ground starts to warm up a bit.

"That's...weird. How did the ground warm up a bit?" Ric asked to himself.

Ric than sat down as the ground became warmer. The sun continued to shine, but the weather started to increase a bit. Ric didn't know that it is July. Ric tried to look for a paper fan at the market to cool himself off, but the market is a bit too far away, and he is a bit too hot to walk himself to the market. Ric than opened the bottle to drink some water to make sure he is cooled off.

"I didn't know why it is so hot out there.." Ric sighed.

Ric fanned himself with his hands to cool himself off, but nothing is working.

"OK, maybe I'll just..go back home.." Ric panted, walking home.

Ric was panting due to the hot weather. The weather continued to increase as Ric fanned himself with his hands to cool himself off. He even brought his water bottle back home as well.

_Later.._

Ric finally made it back to the streets right next to the entrance of his apartment.

"Finally..made it.." Ric panted, trying to walk back inside.

When he tried to open the door, his vision became a bit blurry, but then shook his head to keep the blurry vision away. Then, the blue raven finally got inside the air-conditioned room.

"Finally.. Cool air.." Ric sighed.

Ric then came inside the living room to take a nap from the harsh weather.

"_I finally made it back home. That harsh weather is nuts.._" Ric thought.

Then, Ric turned to watch the ceiling.

"_How would that weather increase like that? Germany isn't hot out there like before. In July, the heat is becoming like a flying Phoenix Dragon now._" Ric thought again.

Ric then closed his eyes before he fell right asleep.

_After the nap.._

Ric then woke up as he heard a sound just feet away from the open window of his apartment. Ric went outside as the dog-like figure was barking along, while running. She wasn't even hot at all. She was running, with cool-bags onto both shoulders, cooling off from the heatwave. Ric wished that he could be like the dog-like figure, but he didn't have any of the materials to do it also. As the blue Raven followed the dog, he breathed in and out as the heat increased.

"_So..hot.._" Ric thought, panting.

Ric then slowed down as the dog walked next to the tree. Ric fell to his knees before the figure turned.

"Is everything alright?" The dog asked.

Ric then shook as the dog spoke.

"_Did it just speak?_" Ric thought.

Then, Ric spoke.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just..tired." Ric replied.

"Well, alright then.." The dog said.

Ric then got up as he continued to walk. Until, he saw the dog drop it's water bottle, only when it gets it.

"I'll get it.." The dog said.

"No, I'll..get it.." Ric panted.

Ric turned to the water bottle, only to be caught by a little pain in his stomach, then grabbed the water bottle.

"Thank you, Raven guy.." The dog replied.

Ric didn't know he was called "Raven guy".

"_Raven guy?_" Ric thought.

When Ric continued to walk back to his apartment, his vision felt fuzzy before he collapsed onto the ground as the dog turned to the bird. The dog shook as it turned to the blue Raven as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Sir! SIR! Are you alright!" The dog cried.

The dog ran towards Ric as he collapsed to the ground. Ric tried to speak, but he would answer as the sound started to buzz.

"I'll get you inside!" The dog said to Ric.

The dog then took Ric back to his apartment.

_Meanwhile.._

Ric was now inside his air-conditioned living room, as the sounds were heard to be a bit buzzy. The dog then walked towards Ric, holding a wet, cold towel, and an empty bowl.

"Are you alright?" The dog asked.

Before he can give out a straight answer, he spoke to the dog.

"Who..are...you…?" Ric asked, panting.

"My name is Bella." Bella replied.

Ric couldn't give Bella another straight answer, so he spoke.

"R-Ric." Ric replied.

"Nice to meet you Ric.." Bella said to Ric.

Bella tried to shake hands with Ric, but she can't believe how hot he was. She placed a wet cold towel on his head, and then spoke.

"I think you need rest, Ric." Bella cooed.

Ric then closed his eyes before Bella walked off.

_Later.._

Ric opened his eyes, and then felt his feathers. He isn't blazing hot anymore. He is now cooled off from the heatwave, as Bella gave him a popsicle.

"This will cool you off even more, Ric." Bella said to Ric.

Ric opened the wrapper, then licked the popsicle as Bella smiled. Ric was starting to cool off even more after taking a couple bites of his popsicle.

"This tastes really good! What flavor is it?" Ric asked.

"Coconut. A coconut popsicle. Not gonna lie, I used to love them as a pup!" Bella replied.

Ric used to love coconut popsicles when he was a kid like Bella. Ric thought one popsicle would be enough to cool him off even more.

"How are you feeling now, Ric?" Bella asked.

"Much better. It is way better when you helped me cool off from that hot weather." Ric replied.

"I'm glad you are better, my friend." Bella replied.

"Friend? You want to be my friend?" Ric shook.

"Why yes!" Bella replied.

Ric then smiled as Bella laughed.

_End of Chapter 1.._

**I hope you liked this short chapter! Glad Bella took very good of Ric from that harsh weather! Anyways, like I said in my headcanon, Ric can speak. Anyways, I'll see you in the second and last chapter!**


	2. Friends for Life!

_Meanwhile back in Germany.._

* * *

It's been a sunny day outside after the weather has been back to a nice and cool weather in September. Ric and Bella are walking onto the ground at the forest.

"It's such a nice day out there, isn't it Ric?" Bella asked.

"It sure is." Ric replied.

Ric and Bella were walking onto the grassy area, until a voice is heard.

"I'll get it." Bella said to Ric.

Bella followed the voice as Ric heard some people talking. As Bella ran towards the people who are talking, they were heard by Bella.

"Do you need something?" Bella asked.

The first villager saw a border-collie like figure. The first villager mumbled and grumbled at Bella, even though they were talking about what they need.

"Um? What did you say?" Bella asked.

The second villager mumbled. Bella didn't know what the villagers are saying. So Bella walked off after she couldn't understand what the villagers are talking about. The villagers didn't know that a dog can talk, and Bella doesn't know what the villagers are saying. The third villager mumbled in anger.

"Sorry about that, Ric. The villagers are mumbling and I couldn't understand what they are saying." Bella said to Ric.

Ric and Bella continued walking on the grassy area.

* * *

_Later.._

After their walk in the forest, they decided to go back to Ric's apartment.

"That was a nice walk." Bella said.

"It sure was." Ric replied.

"Hey, later on, do you wanna race?" Bella asked.

"Race? You mean the speed race where you can run fast?" Ric asked.

"Yep!" Bella replied.

"I think that would be a good idea!" Ric replied.

"That's a good thing, Ric!" Bella said, before watching TV with Ric.

_Later.._

Ric and Bella were outside of the field, ready to run. Bella had her cooling-bags onto her shoulders while Ric had the same bags onto his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked.

Ric nodded.

"3...2….1!" Bella yelled, before running.

Bella and Ric both ran onto the rocky area at the cross-country field when the wind blew across them. The wind is cool, and the weather's so much better than the last two months. Ric ran faster then Bella, but the Border Collie ran as fast as she could, she could make it through the finish line! Bella and Ric were running so fast, they were almost running out of breath. As Bella made it to the finish line, she and Ric both sat down, panting.

"You..are so...fast..Bella.." Ric panted.

"Yeah.. I sure am.." Bella replied.

After they all got their breath back, they decided to go back to Ric's apartment.

* * *

_Later.._

It was a good time for Ric to be friends with Bella. A Raven named Ric and a Border Collie named Bella. Bella is a good saver of Ric from harsh situations. Bella spoke to Ric.

"It sure is a good time to be friends with you." Ric said.

"It sure is." Bella replied before getting her saxophone out.

When Bella got her saxophone out, she started playing when Ric shook.

"_I didn't know she can play the saxophone!_" Ric thought.

After she was done playing her saxophone, Bella smiled at Ric.

"You play the saxophone? I play the piano!" Ric replied.

"You play the piano? How cool is that!" Bella shook.

Ric went to his room with Bella to play their music. Ric is playing on the piano while Bella is playing the saxophone. Ric laughed and Bella smiled before continuing to play their music.

_The End.._

**I hope you guys like that short story I did! This is based off of my headcanon of this story! I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
